Drago Krayt
Il Drago Krayt, chiamato anche drago toro, e' un grande rettile carnivoro nativo del pianeta Tatooine. Caratteristiche thumb|left|Realizzazione artistica con soggetto il [[drago krayt maggiore.]] I draghi krayt crescono continuamente durante la loro vita raggiungendo una lunghezza media di 45 metri per un peso di 50 tonnellate. Possono vivere fino a 100 anni e non si indeboliscono particolarmente con l'aumentare dell'eta'. Un feroce predatore, il drago krayt divenne parte importante delle culture indigene di Tatooine. Secondo gli xenobiologi, il drago krayt potrebbe discendere dal Duinuogwuin (conosciuto anche come Drago delle Stelle). Sebbene non vi siano valide prove a confermare la connessione con il Duinuogwuin, il drago krayt e' invece per certo imparentato con il piu' piccolo drago kell. In onore della pura potenza e della ferocia di questa creatura, l'Ordine Jedi denomino' la forma di combattimento con spada laser Djem So come "La Via del Drago Krayt". Quando la stagione degli amori iniza, gli ululati dei draghi krayt riempiono i canyon di Tatooine. La presenza di queste bestie agitate per la riproduzione, spaventa anche il piu' coraggioso tra i Sabbipodi. Obi-Wan Kenobi imito' il verso di un drago krayt nel periodo degli amori per far fuggire i predoni Tusken e salvare Luke Skywalker nello 0 BBY. I giovani Sabbipodi danno la caccia di draghi krayt in un sito di iniziazione per dimostrarsi validi guerrieri.A Jedi in Exile, pagina 79''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' Il drago krayt possiede una serie di denti affilati per catturare le prede, ma fa ricorso all'ingerimento di pietre per sminuzzare il cibo per renderlo digeribile. Il cibo viene ridotto in poltiglia grazie all'azione dei muscoli dello stomaco sfruttando le pietre ingerite che diventano lisce alla fine del processo. Tali pietre, note come perle di drago, sono preziose presso i gioiellieri. Possono inoltre essere manipolate dagli Jedi fino a renderle dei validi cristalli da montare nelle loro spade laser. I draghi krayt si recano istintivamente al Cimitero dei Krayt quando sentono di essere vicini alla morte. I draghi krayt sono fortemente attratti dalle aree forti della Forza, specialmente del lato oscuro. Alcuni artefatti Sith, come la Mappa Stellare di Tatooine, sono difesi dai draghi krayt.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 200px|right|thumb|Un drago krayt nei deserti di [[Tatooine.]] Specie Esistono almeno due specie e svariate sottospecie di drago krayt. Il krayt dei canyon e' una comune specie di drago krayt che vive nelle grotte rocciose e nei canyon delle distese desertiche di Tatooine. Normalmente quando si usa il termine "drago krayt" si fa riferimento proprio ad una di queste creature. Le forme di corna e spuntoni sembrano variare da individuo ad individuo. E' stato inoltre osservato almeno un krayt dei canyon con la coda biforcuta. Il krayt maggiore e' una specie piu' rara e piu' grande di drago krayt, nota per le sue incredibili dimensioni e per la sua continua crescita nel tempo. Creature quasi leggendarie, i krayt maggiori hanno dieci zampe, sono lunghi almeno 100 metri dal muso alla punta della coda ed hanno la capacita' di spostarsi sopra o attraverso la sabbia dei deserti di Tatooine. I draghi krayt maggiori attaccano con le loro enormi zanne o sferrando frustate con la loro coda a spiga, usando i loro artigli solo per muoversi attraverso la sabbia. 200px|left|thumb|Un drago krayt. Nonostante la sua eccezionale potenza, il drago krayt ha dei punti deboli. Innanzitutto non riesce a resistere alle prede del Mare delle Dune, in particolare i bantha; ha difficolta' nel distinguere immagini bidimensionali, attaccando spesso delle semplici ombre; infine, un colpo ben assestato poteva penetrare attraverso le deboli cavita' nasali fino al cervello, uccidendo la creatura istantaneamente. I krayt possono anche secernere un veleno dai denti o dagli spuntoni. Sebbene la sua natura non sia chiara, numerosi individui, come ad esempio Bib Fortuna, ammisero di utilizzare tale sostanza per uccidere i nemici. I Krayt nella cultura di Tatooine 200px|right|thumb|[[C-3PO passa vicino alle ossa di un drago krayt maggiore su Tatooine.]] I Sabbipodi di Tatooine riveriscono i Draghi Krayt come potenti cacciatori ed incentrano su di essi il loro rituale di maturità principale. I maschi adolescenti vengono abbandonati tra le dune di Tatooine e riaccettati nella loro tribu' quali adulti solo dopo aver ucciso un drago krayt. Sia i Sabbipodi che gli Jawa ritengono che i Draghi Krayt siano potenti spiriti e credono che le loro ossa possiedano poteri magici. I Jawa così coraggiosi da rischiare per l'acquisizione di ossa di Drago Krayt, venivano tenuti in grande considerazione tra la loro gente. Uno scheletro di Drago Krayt è in mostra al Museo di Tatooine a Bestine. Revan, il quale privo di memoria era in cerca della Star Forge per fermare Darth Malak, uccise un drago krayt con l'aiuto di Komad Fortuna per poter accedere alla Mappa Stellare protetta dalla creatura. Egli si impossesso' della perla del drago, ma cio' che ne fece non e' noto. E' possibile che egli l'abbia consegnata ai Sabbipodi per ottenere il permesso di apprendere la loro storia, oppure che l'abbia montata sulla sua spada laser per renderla piu' efficace. A'Sharad Hett, uno Jedi Umano che visse tra i Sabbipodi con suo padre, prese il nome di Darth Krayt in onore dei draghi omonimi quando divenne un Signore dei Sith. left|thumb|135px|Due [[Sabbipode|Sabbipodi tentano di uccidere un drago krayt.]] Dietro le quinte *Lo scheletro artificiale utilizzato in Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nuova speranza e' stato lasciato nel deserto Tunisino alla fine delle riprese e li' giace tutt'ora. Durante le riprese di Star Wars Episodio II: L'attacco dei cloni, la squadra visito' il sito e lo scheletro venne trovato ancora nello stesso luogo dov'era stato lasciato. Lo scheletro viene considerato un punto d'interesse in Star Wars Galaxies e puo' essere visitato da un giocatore per guadagnare un POI badge. *La nave ammiraglia di Tyber Zann, la Merciless, recava l'immagine di un drago krayt lungo il suo scafo. *L'X-wing di Gavin Darklighter venne decorato ad immagine di un drago krayt dopo che egli diede le dimissioni dai suoi incarichi per la Nuova Repubblica durante la Guerra Bacta. *I draghi krayt avrebbero dovuto apparire in Star Wars: Dark Forces, ma per qualche ragione vennero infine rinominati draghi kell e divennero una razza differente sebbene imparentata con i krayt. Apparizioni *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La minaccia fantasma (videogioco)'' *''Star Wars Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Star Wars Republic 83: The Hidden Enemy, Part 3'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Sandstorm'' *''Luke Skywalker's Walkabout'' *''Adventure in Beggar's Canyon'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nuova speranza (romanzo)'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nuova speranza'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Star Wars Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Pearls in the Sand'' *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''The Ordeal of Boba Fett'' *''A Credit for Your Thoughts'' *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''The Last Command'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Destiny's Way'' }} Fonti thumb|150px|Un drago krayt attacca [[Anakin Solo e Tahiri Veila.]] *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''The Wildlife of Star Wars: A Field Guide'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal'' * * * * *''Threats of the Galaxy'' Note e riferimenti Categoria:Predatori Categoria:Creature di Tatooine Categoria:Rettili Categoria:Creature che possono essere cacciate Categoria:Creature predatrici